


Books and Tea Treebros One Shot

by CreatorAnimator



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bookstore AU, Cute, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Social Anxiety, hey look i made another one shot, mentions of depression, this is my second time trying to post this b/c ao3 crashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/pseuds/CreatorAnimator
Summary: Evan worked in a small bookstore, not far from his house. It was called "Books and Tea" but there was no tea inside like, for sale. It was nice and quiet. Just being surrounded by books made Evan feel relaxed.A tall brunette, about Evan's age, would always come in, look around, maybe read a book or two, then leave.Evan started listing books in his free time, that he thought that the taller boy would like.





	Books and Tea Treebros One Shot

Evan worked in a small bookstore, not far from his house. It was called "Books and Tea" but there was no tea inside like, for sale. It was nice and quiet. Just being surrounded by books made Evan feel relaxed. Evan always sat by the counter with his green tea, reading a book. Currently, he is reading "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". He has read the previous books working and developed a love for the characters and the Harry Potter universe. Evan imagined himself as a Hufflepuff, standing in the background watching everything happen. He actually started reading the books after a customer suggested it. A nice old lady that would buy books based on gardening and be very caring. The first time Evan saw her, he stammered a lot and couldn't speak and was very anxious. But she was caring and said its ok and he can take his time. She brought tea for him the next day.

 

Only a few people come in each day. An old man would get history books. Alana, a girl at Evan's high school would sometimes stop by. Some people Evan never seen before. A couple that would buy parenting books.

 

And a tall brunette, about Evan's age, would always come in, look around, maybe read a book or two, then leave. You didn't have to buy books, there was a little reading section in the corner behind the non-fiction bookshelf. He wore ripped black skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt with a sweatshirt over it. Sometimes he wore a band shirt or a sweater saying "Fuck off" or something like that. He had tall hiking boots or black converse with doodles on the sides. His hair was hazel brown, with knots and tangles. Sometimes he wore his hair up in a bun, other times he left it down. Evan never noticed how beautiful a boy with long hair could be.

 

The brunette would come by maybe once or twice a week and pick out a book from the "teen drama" series. He read: The Outsiders, The Book Theft, Far From You, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda, and What You Left Behind. Evan recognized the covers because he was stacking them ealier and they were misplaced on the shelves. The brunette is currently reading Bruise, a book about a girl struggling with depression in Highschool.

 

Evan started listing books in his free time, that he thought that the taller boy would like. He thought of Harry Potter, but that would most likely be too nerdy for him. It took him about a week to come up with a list of ten books he thought he would like.  
\- Freefall by Mindi Scott  
\- Every Last Word by Tamara Ireland Stone  
\- This Is Where It Ends by Marieke NijKamp  
\- The Cocaine Kids by Terry Williams  
\- The Invisible by Mats Wahl  
\- Paperweight by Meg Haston  
\- Because You'll Never Meet Me by Leah Thomas  
\- What We Left Behind by Robin Talley  
\- The Upside of Unrequited by Becky ALbertalli  
\- The Fault In Our Stars m by John Green

 

The last one was a favorite of Evan's, even though it was kinda girly. Ok, now Evan just had to give the list to the boy. Easier said than done. For once, over thinking, things could be useful so he could create a plan to give the list to the boy. Evan works 6 days a week from 3 pm (after school) till 9 pm on weekdays. On Saturday he works from 12 pm till 7 pm and then the next person has their shift. The boy usually comes on Fridays, Saturdays or Wednesdays so Evan would have to give him the list sometime then. Evan didn't know why he was making such a big deal about this- well yeah because of anxiety, but he didn't know why he _wanted_ to give the list to the brunette. It's not like... he had... a crush on him or anything...

 

On Friday later that week, Evan wore a grey sweater that said "I need a nap" that his mom got him last year. Easy to talk to, approachable was what he was going for. He wore his brown pants and cheap sneakers and made sure his hair didn't look too messy, but not like if he put too much work into it. Because then it would look like if he was trying too hard or if he promptly planned out his whole outfit and planned for this moment making him look like a stalker.

 

Deep Breath.

 

Evan took his own book of The Fault In Our Stars that he bought a few years ago and put the list inside. Evan had a lot of little post-it notes inside talking about what he was thinking at the moment and stuff. That way it's something sweet. That way the boy could know what Evan was thinking at the moment he read that and get to know him? This was stupid.

 

On Friday, right on time, the brunette walked into the store. Evan had the book and list under the desk and prepared what he was going to say and do. He waited around 20 minutes after the boy sat down to talk to him. Evan picked up the book and swiftly made his way to the little reading section of the bookstore.

 

Deep Breath. You can do this.

 

“I uh, um, work this bookstore, and you always come in, read a book, and leave. M-My uh boss is annoyed that you never buy anything-b-but I’ve started making a list of r-recommendations. Now, how to give it to you without seeming weird….” Evan mumbled and handed out the book. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice Evan's sweaty hands. Did he get the book all sweaty- Shit. The boy looked up. He took the bok out of Evan's hands and looked at the list inside. "Oh, and I uh, my name's uh Evan by t-the way. Evan-Hansen." Shit. Was that too weird? He's probably straight- wait why would it matter if he was straight- The boy stood up and smiled.

 

"Thanks." Evan felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. "I'll uh check these books out." He said. Evan nodded frantically and smiled weakly. He returned to the check-out desk a buried his face in his hands. How did he do that? T-that was amazing. About 30 minutes later the same boy came to the counter with a stack of books- the books Evan suggested!

 

"I'd like to buy these books." He said placing the stack of books on the counter. Evan looked up and scrambled to scan the books. The total price was around 70 dollars.

 

"Oh, sorry that's a lot- I uh"

 

"No, it's fine." The boy said fishing out a credit card from his pocket. "My name's Connor Murphy by the way." He said swiping his card and putting his PIN in the machine. Evan waited for the machine to give the receipt and tore it off.

 

"Uh, um do you want a bag?" Evan asked.

 

"Sure." Evan got out a small paper bag that said "Books and Tea" on it and placed Connor's books in the bag.

 

"Uh-um thank you- have a nice day!" Connor took the bag and smiled.

 

"You too." And left the store.


End file.
